My Little Mulatto
by DaBlackVegeta
Summary: One-Shot, Jazmine and Huey random convo. JXH


**Disclaimer: I don't own Boondocks**

"_Laura! Lauraaa!" A man was running through the airport pushing past security until he met a woman who was about to board a plane. "Laura!" he called again. The woman named Laura's head turned, she looked rather shocked when she saw the man. _

"_Justin? What are you doing here?" she asked._

_The man named Justin ran out to where she was boarding at and seized her arms. "Laura you can't get on that plane," he said. "B-But I thought you wanted me to go, you said we couldn't…." _

"_I know, and I lied. I can't stop thinking about you." Justin said as the back of his hands went down her cheek. "Laura I love you." _

_Laura's eyes started to water as she smiled. "Oh Justin!" she said hugging him. "I love you to." _

"Oh Justin!" cried 16-year-old Jazmine Dubios as she watched the couple kiss on T.V.

"Oh God…." 16-year-old Huey Freeman groaned as he let his cheek rest in his palm. "Why did I let you talk me into this?" Jazmine had tissues all around the couch they were sharing, her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Her enormus afro looked worse than normal, if that was possible, and she was wearing some sweat pants and a t-shirt.

"As much as I love watching…what is this again?"

"It's called Distance." Jazmine said dreamily. "It's a romantic movie about two people who's relationship is so strong that it can survive thousands of miles!"

Huey slapped his forehead, when he agreed to come over he did it because he thought Jazmine had already got over her little break up (Seriously it's been, like, a month) but the moment he walked in she started crying and soon they ended up like this. "This is stupid," Huey mumbled as he reached for the ice cream bowl.

"It's not stupid!" Jazmine protested smacking away the revolutionary's hands. "And this is mine!"

Huey rolled his eyes and sat up. "Okay even if you aren't over whatever-his-name-was, which you should be, I don't think watching fake white people kiss on TV helps." Huey suggested.

"It does for me!"

Huey rolled his eyes, not that this wasn't the first time he'd done this for his friend. Every time she had a break-up it was always him that had to fix her, even Huey has to admit that Jazmine was by far the sexiest girl in the entire school they attended so she definitley attracted the most attention around everyone. Usually Huey would just scare them off with his looks but sometimes a few would get past that first wave and actually get the chance to date Jazmine, lately though Jazmine's been on a dating frenzy. Since freshman year Jazmine has had 9 different boyfriends, and they _all _broke up with her.

"I just don't see why I'm so incompatible!" Jazmine whined. "I mean people tell me I'm pretty, am I pretty Huey?"

"Yes Jazmine."

"See? Even _you _said I'm pretty!"

Huey raised an eyebrow. "What are you implying?"

Jazmine saw the error in her mistake and giggled a little. "No I didn't mean you were like _that,_" Jazmine said. "I mean, you aren't right?"

"No!" "I'm kidding!" Huey rolled his eyes as Jazmine stared at the TV once again.

"See? Why can't my life be like that?" she said. "Look at Laura, she's got the perfect boyfriend. He's sweet, kind, faithful, and handsome. All my boyfriends have been the opposite. Huey, what am I doing wrong?"

Huey gave her his 'how should I know?' look. "Jazmine I'm your best friend, not your girl friend."

"But I don't have many girl friends," Jazmine pouted. "Aside from Cindy, and she can't even manage her own love life."

Huey nodded in agreement, Cindy was a very sexy girl herself. Her only problem was the fact that she's "gangsta" and a lot of boys didn't like that very much, then when she finally got in a relationship it ended a day later because she thought the guy was trying to grope her when in actuality he was trying to get her attention.

"You know she has a crush on someone," Jazmine said eating a scoop of ice cream.

"Really? Who?" Huey was never much for gossip, but this was for blackmail and he's always wanted to see Cindy on her knees (not in _that_ way but he wouldn't complain if she did that either).

"Promise not to tell anyone!" Jazmine said seriously.

Huey gave her his 'mabey' look. "Sure. Who is it?"

"Who do we know hangs with Cindy 24/7, damn near agrees with her on everything, and is probably the only other guy besides you that doesn't piss their pants when she frowns." Huey thought about it for a moment, then it dawned on him.

"No…"

"Yep!"

"You're lying…"

"Nu uh!"

"Ceasar?"

Jazmine's face deadpanned, she'd almost forgotten how dense Huey was when it came to romantic things. "No! Riley!"

That came as an even bigger shock. "Riley? You mean Riley Freeman my brother?" he exclaimed.

Jazmine began laughing, this was the first time in a long while since she's seen Huey face in something other than a scowl. "It's true, she said so herself!" Jazmine said. "She wrote this 4 page poem about how much she loves him."

Huey shook his head in disbelief, he knew Cindy liked black men better and all but he always thought they were more of a brother-sister thing. "You know, they'd make a good couple." Jazmine admitted. "They're perfect for one another."

"Yep, they can have their baby in jail and everything." Huey said sarcastically.

"You can have a baby in jail?"

"Sarcasm, Jazmine. Sarcasm."

Jazmine chuckled at that as silence befell them once again, at that moment Huey had just realized that Jazmine had been scooting closer towards him. Right now she had her head chest as she looked up and the ceiling motionless, she would occasionally plop some ice cream in her mouth but other than that she wouldn't move.

"Hey Huey," Jazmine suddenly said. "Are you in a relationship?"

That one deserved one of Huey's raised eyebrows, she knew Huey didn't like anyone around here besides his family, her and Ceasar. Cindy was a bit iffy. "No." he simply said.

"Why not? Don't you think anyone here is pretty?" Jazmine asked.

"Jazmine I think a lot of girls are pretty but that doesn't mean I like them," Huey said. He didn't know why he did it but he placed a kiss on the back of Jazmine's neck elicting a small moan from her.

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

"Yes."

"Do you…like me?"

Silence, then Huey leaned in so his lips were right next to Jazmine's ear. "Yes." He whispered. Jazmine's face went red as she asked "H-How long?"

"I'm not sure," Huey whispered placing another kiss on her collar-bone. "A while."

Jazmine bit her lip to keep from moaning, she'd wanted to hear that since she was at least 10 years old. "H-Huey I…." She tried saying but the kisses Huey was placing were making her sound incoherent. She then flipped over so that now their chests were touching, she looked deep into his brown eyes and emotionless expression. Jazmine then began moving closer making her lips touch his, the kiss was soft and innocent at first but when Huey tried to pull away Jazmine decided to deepen the kiss. She ran her tounge along his teeth as Huey opened his mouth and allowed hers to meet his, as they began to dance Huey's hands found their way to Jazmine's perfect ass. Both teenagers knew what was coming from these actions and even though they admitted their feelings not two minutes ago, they were fine with it. They finally broke the kiss with Jazmine pulling on Huey's bottom lips with her teeth, again they stared into one another's eyes each wondering what to do next.

"How long...until….they come home?" Huey asked.

"Not for another few hours," Jazmine breathed. "We've got plenty of time." She then gave him this really seductive look before she ran her hands along the stiffening object in Huey's pants, giving it a squeeze she returned her gaze to Huey's lustful eyes. In one swift motion Huey picked up the soon-to-be woman and headed up toward her room.

"I love you Huey Freeman," Jazmine said as Huey literally kicked open her door.

"And I love you, my little mullato."

**A/N: It's been a while since I've done a one-shot and I know it's lame but here ya go, now review for me!**


End file.
